Sentir ton amour
by Lilyep
Summary: Os Ancafe KanonMiku: Le départ de Bou affecte terriblement Miku... Kanon parviendratil à sècher ses larmes?


Titre: _**Sentir ton amour**_

Rating:** M**

Genre: hum...déprimant et un peu nyan nyan aussi...

Pairing: **Kanon/ Miku**

Disclaimer: Alors, les _Ancafe_ sont pas à moi... c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs... enfin, je les kidnapperais quand ils viendront en France

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Cet OS est une "commande" de mon ptit chaton, Saku._

_Une sorte de défi, une soirée pour écrire un Kanon/Miku... rah làlà, la première fois que jécrit un lemon yaoi à la demande d'un mec hétero . En plus, il voulait une fin romantique..._

_Bref, bonne lecture les gens!!!_

_**Sentir ton amour:**_

-Tu es sûr de toi Bou-kun? demanda tristement le petit chanteur blond à son ami.

-Oui.

-... tu vas beaucoup nous manquer...

Le guitariste soupira. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, rester dans le groupe était bien trop dangereux, pour tous.

-Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il.

Les trois autres baissèrent tristement la tête. Ancafe, sans Bou? Etait-ce réellement possible de continuer sans lui? Et si le groupe ne survivait pas à son départ?

-Bonne chance Bou-kun. clos finalement Kanon en lui posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Le petit blond sourit faiblement.

------

-Miku? ça va?

Le jeune chanteur ne répondit pas, toujours ostensiblement tourné vers le mur qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Ses épaules tremblotaient par saccades, trahissant ses sanglots silencieux.

-Miku...

La main du bassiste se posa une de ses épaules tremblante.

-Je voulais pas qu'il s'en aille... murmura-t-il faiblement.

Kanon soupira. Ce "last live" avait été épuisant aussi bien physiquement que moralement et voir Bou les quitter définitivement était bien plus qu'une déchirure.

-Ja sais. Personne ne le voulait mais on y peu rien, c'est comme ça.

-Oui... mais ça, ça fait mal... balbutia-t-il.

Le brun le prit finalement entièrement dans ses bras, tentant de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après tout, Miku venait de predre son meilleur ami.

-Il n'avait pas le choix Miku-chan... lui murmura-t-il au creu de l'oreille.

Les poings du petit chanteur se crispèrent violemment sur le t-shirt de son ami alors qu'il sanglotait de plus belle. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de l'avoir laissé partir ainsi, de ne pas s'être bien plus battu à ses côtés pour le sortir enfin de tout ça, de sa famille et ses obligations... Il avait été totalement impuissant et Bou était partit...

-Viens. souffla Kanon au plus petit.

Il le traîna doucement jusqu'au canapé accueillant qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et l'y fit assoir, prenant place à ses côtés en l'enlaçant toujours. Il aurait tellement aimé trouver un moyen de sècher toutes ses larmes, trouver les bons mots...

-Tu vas partir aussi? murmura le blond entre deux sanglots.

-Hein?

-Toi, toi aussi tu vas nous abandonner... et puis, Teruki ira rejoindre Bou et, et je serais... tout seul...

Kanon se crispa un peu. Miku pensait-il réellement ce qu'il disait? IL était aparement terrifié...Miku semblait avoir tout simplement peur de l'abandon.

-Ne dis pas ça Miku-chan. On ne te lâchera pas.

-Si... je sais que si...Vous partirez tous loin, comme les autres...

Le brun soupira. Comment lui faire comprendre, lui prouver qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive? Et même si le groupe ne survivait pas et se séparait, il serait toujours là, toujours...il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour l'abandonner...

-Miku. dit-il en lui relevant doucement le menton. Je suis là, maintenant et pour toujours. Je ne te lâcherais pas, jamais. C'est compris?

Le chanteur détourna son regard plein de larmes et se mordit les lèvres. Mais il ne répondit pas.

-Miku... geint presque le brun. Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

-... je n'y crois plus... pardon... murmura-t-il.

Kanon soupira de nouveau et posa son front contre le sien en fermant lassement les yeux. Comment lui dire?

-Je t'aime. souffla-t-il simplement.

-...

-Miku, je t'aime. Je serais incapable de te laisser.

-... menteur...

Encore un soupir. Il venait de lui faire un aveu terriblement fort et lui... il ne le croyait pas... Que lui fallait-il de plus? Une preuve?

-Miku, regarde moi... Je. T'ai. Me.

Dans un élan, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un tout petit baiser, juste un effleurement d'une intense douceur et Kanon sentit le plus petit frissonner dans ses bras.

-Je ne te mens pas Miku. J'en suis incapable. souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime depuis longtemps même si je n'ai jamais osé... pardonne-moi...

Miku secoua négativeent la tête comme pour nier tout ça, chasser ses mots qu'il ne voulait que trop entendre... Il rouvrit les yeux, ancrant finalement ses prunelles dorées aux siennes. Et, un peu perdu, il se rapprocha doucement du bassiste, parcourant la très courte distance qu'il restait entre eux et à son tour, il embrassa délicatement l'autre homme. Kanon fut surpris de la réaction de son ami mais se laissa complaisemment faire. Il gémit même un peu en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue du plus petit qui en réclamait l'accès.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, se découvrant mutuellement,e xplorant avec délice l'antre buccale de l'autre. Leurs salives se mélangeaient, leurs langues s'emmêlaient tantôt tendrement ou violemment, et ils adoraient ça.

Bientôt, les mains tremblantes commencèrent à s'égarer et se fut fnalement Kanon qui rompit doucement le baiser, repoussant l'autre avec une infinie délicatesse.

-Attends... souffla-t-il

-Pourquoi? T'as pas envie?

-... je... Mi, Miku, tu trouves pas que ça va un peu vite?

-Moi j'ai envie.

-De moi? s'étonna le brun.

-Oui.

Le bassiste tressaillit. Cette phrase, ces mots... il en avait tellement rêvé... juste les entendre... Mais maintenant, il avait peur qu'ils n'aient été prononcés que pour de mauvaises raisons...

-Miku...

Mais le jeune blond ne semblait pas vouloir en écouter d'avantage. Il l'avait renversé sur le canapé et, assis à califourchon sur lui, il entreprenait déjà de lui retirer son t-shirt.

-Non. protesta faiblement Kanon. Miku, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Je le savais!

Apparement triomphant mais arborant un air terriblement blessé, Miku se redressa d'un coup.

-Tu savais quoi? s'étonna le brun.

-Que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment.

-Quoi?!

-Si tu m'aimais, si tu avais vraiment envie de moi, tu ne me repousserais pas comme ça... Mais je te comprends, personne ne peut réellement vouloir de quelqu'un comme moi...

Kanon, excédé par ces paroles, retourna d'un coup de rein la situation, surpombant le blond étonné de toute sa hauteur. Il captura presque violemment ses lèvres dans un fougueu baiser avant de se pencher un peu plus pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te prouver que je t'aime, alors moi, ça me va... Je vais te faire l'amour avec tout mon coeur Miku, et tu sentiras toi-même à quel point je t'aime.

Il finit sa phrase en mordillant tendrement le lobe offert du blond qui frémissait sous lui. Miku gémit, ses larmes semblaient presque oubliées et tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les paroles de l'autre l'avaient terriblement excité...

Kanon, lui, était bien décidé à lui prouver la véracité de ses sentiments et à lui faire l'amour de toutes ses forces. Sa langue errait désormais sur la peau sensible du cou du chanteur, y mordillant un peu quelques fois avant d'y mordre carrément, suçotant avidemment la chaire tendre en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le corps enfin offert. Miku, les yeux fermés, rejetait lascivement la tête en arrière, succombant sans lutter au plaisir que lui procurait la bouche et les mains de l'autre. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que Kanon venait de le marquer d'un magnifique suçon. Les doigts agiles du bassistes entreprenaient désormais de déboutonner méthodiquement la chemise du blond, s'énervant finalement à mi-chemin et terminant d'ouvrir le vêtement en arranchant les quelques boutons réticents qu'il restait. Satisfait, il se mit alors à découvrir la peau dénudée, laissant sa langue tracer de douces arabesques sur le torse fin en abandonnant un sillon humide dans son sillage avant de s'arrêter sur les boules de chaires qui pointaient fièrement, les martyrisant tendrement, s'appliquant à les titiller avec passion en se délectant des adorables petits bruits que le plus petit n'arrivait plus à contrôler et laissait échapper en crispant ses mains sur les mèches noires de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il poussait inconsciememnt la tête du bassiste à descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas et Kanon étouffa un petit rire intérieur en poursuivant son exploration, luttant à peine contre les mains qui tentaient de le presser.

Rapidemment, il détacha le pantalon du blond et le fit glisser sur les fines jambes imberbes. Miku se tordit sur place, attendant la suite avec une impatiente non dissimulée. Enfin, le boxer d'un adorable rose apparut, ne laissant aucun doute quand à son état d'excitation désormais plus que visible. Kanon, un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'autorisa à laisser le bout de ses doigts frôler l'objet de son désir et le chanteur se sentit tout simplement fondre sur place. Il en voulait plus...

Mais le brun ne semblait pas prêt à lui donner ce qu'il désirait tant, voulant définitivement s'amuser encore un peu...

Il laissa ses lèvres errer sur les jambes fines, presques féminines, s'attardant au creu du genou qu'il grignota avidemment, remontant à l'intérieur des cuisses légères, s'attardant encore et encore sur cet endroit qu'il savait particulièreent sensible... et Miku cria, s'abandonnant totalement, tremblant d'un désir contenu; il en avait tellement envie...

Et puis, Kanon se redressa une nouvelle fois, lui laissant une étrange sensation de vide, de froid alors qu'il était à demi-nu sur le canapé. Il eut un frisson et lança un regard désespéré à l'autre qui n'y prêta guère attention sur l'instant, une idée fixe en tête: sentir enfin la peau nue de l'autre contre la sienne.

Alors, doucement pour le faire languir encore un peu, il commença finalement à se dénuder lui aussi avec une lenteur extrême qui commençait à rendre Miku totalement fou, parcourant en même temps son corps du bout des doigts, s'autorisant un petit gémissement alors que ses mains parcouraient sa peau peu à peu exposée en se repaissant avec délice du regard affamé du blond. Il eut un petit sourire en interceptant ce regard brûlant et finit son effeuillage avec toujours cette affreuse et torturante lenteur puis, enfin totalment nu, il revint vers le petit chanteur troublé et impatient.

Avec douceur, il remonta à cheval sur lui. Seul le boxer de Miku constituait encore un mince rempart entre leurs désirs et tous deux frissonnèrent longuement lorsque leurs torses entrèrent finalement en contact, peau contre peau. Leurs corps se dévouvraient mutuellement, apprenant à se connaître en se frottant l'un contre l'autre avec délice.

-Kanon... souffla le blondinet dans un gémissement rauque. Je t'en prie...

A cette supplique, le bassiste eu un grand sourire que l'on pourrait volontier qualifier de pervers et vint langoureusement embrasser le plus petit tout en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement qui était réellement plus que superflu. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de leurs gorges brûlantes lorsque leurs érections pressantes se frôlèrent enfin. Leurs bassins enflammés ne purent longtemps s'empêcher d'onduler l'un contre l'autre, se frottant langoureusement autant que possible, savourant les sensations que leurs peau enfn nues leur apportaient... S'ils continuaient ainsi... ils allaient... ils allaient...

Miku poussa un petit cri de douleur et de frustration alors que Kanon venait de le mordre cruellement à l'épaule.

-Pas déjà... ronronna-t-il en essayant dans un immense effort de calmer ses mouvements.

Le blond acquiésça silencieusement, ses prunelles toujours animées d'une lueur de désir brûlant. Haletant, il laissa l'autre s'occuper de lui.

Kanon recommença donc son petit jeu, laissant de nouveau sa langue explorer le corps tremblant désormais totalement offert. Sa descente le fit arriver devant le désir tant convoité, fièrement érigé. Miku se redressa un peu et cru hurler rien qu'à la vision du visage de Kanon, entre ses jambes, si près de... Il lui lança un regard suppliant mais le brun continuait de se contenter de fixer d'un air gourmand la verge tendue sans agir pendant plusieurs secondes. Un coin de sa langue mutine passa sur ses lèvres comme s'il se délèctait à l'avance puis, après de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité au chanteur, il bougea finalement... et souffla...

ll laissa la chaleur de sa respiration envelopper le membre du plus petit qui ferma les yeux, crispant ses poings frénétiquement. Le souffle chaud le parcourait avec délectation, le torturant encore un peu plus si c'était possible, avant qu'une langue mutine ne vienne le goûter avec une quasi timidité. Il le taquina ainsi longtemps, le découvrant minuscieusement sur toute sa longueur, appuyant sur le frein sensible, titillant le gland impatient où quelques gouttes luisantes perlaient déjà avant de le prendre finalement totalement en bouche d'un coup, sans prévenir, le faisant crier sous la sensation quasi violente d'être ainsi enveloppé. C'était chaud, humide... bon, tout simplement...

En quelques va-et-vients savemment maîtrisés, Kanon l'amena au bord de l'orgasme et Miku le repoussa quasi violemment, sentant ses dernières limites approcher. Le souffle court, il attrappa le visage du brun entre ses mains et l'embrassa dans un baiser proche du désespoir, dévorant sa bouche avec ferveur et passion.

Kanon compris parfaitement le message et rompit le baiser, remplaçant ses lèvres par ses doigts que le blond happa goulûment. Avec délice et les yeux plongés dans les siens dans une invite tellement provocante qu'elle en paraissait presque indécente, il savoura longuement les longues phalanges, s'appliquant à en faire le tour de sa langue, suçant avec application et adoration.

Le brun sortit de sa contemplation, plus excité que jamais et reprit ses doigts dégoulinant de salive, les faisant rapidement glisser beaucoup plus bas. II en taquina doucement l'entrée sensible du chanteur avant que leurs bouches ne se cherchent et ne se retrouvent une nouvelle fois. Une phalange inquisitrice commença à pénétrer un peu en lui et Miku se tendit légèrement tout en continuant d'embrasser son bientôt amant avec passion. Le doigt glissa finalement entièrement en lui, commençant immédiatement à faire des choses merveilleuses, frôlant des endroits merveilleux avant qu'un deuxième ne le rejoigne, puis un troisième...

Miku s'accrocha désespérement à l'autre homme, se cambrant contre lui, grimaçant un peu de douleur même si, et bien, c'était tout simplement trop bon pour être réellement douloureux...

Il poussa un petit cri de détresse quand Kanon, attentionné, toucha un point particulièrement sensible et le brun grimaça à son tour alors que Miku venait de lui griffer violemment le dos.

-Kanon viens, maintenant!

Le brun n'en pouvait de toutes façons plus d'attendre et, avec délicatesse, il retira finalement ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement frustré du plus petit. Gémissement qui se transforma en gargouillement d'excitation lorsqu'il sentit un sexe impatient se présenter à son entrée.

Un long frémissement d'anticipation parcourut le blond et il se laissa mollement retomber sur le canapé, incapble de bouger, suppliant simplement intérieurement pour que Kanon se décide enfin... et poussa une exclamation quand il sentit l'autre le pénétrer avec délicatesse, attentif à lui faire le moins de mal possible.

Miku ne sembla pas souffrir, bien préparé et ferma simplement les yeux, savourant le plaisir intense de se sentir enfin entièrement possédé.

Kanon, enfin plongé en lui jusqu'à la garde, s'immobilisa finalement et tous deux semblèrent oublier de respirer pendant quelques instants. Puis, il ancra son regard voilé à celui du plus petit et entama doucement un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Avec tendresse, il le prit et le reprit passionnément dans une danse millénaire, les amenant tous deux à des sommets de jouissance inégalés.

La pièce n'était désormai plus emplie que de soupirs et de gémissements alors que les deux corps enlacés, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre continuaient à se mouvoir ensemble, les hanches de l'un venant à la rencontre du bassin de l'autre qui s'enfonçait à chaque fois un peu plus profondément en lui. Ils s'agrippaient désespérement l'un à l'autre, ne se retenant plus, faisant l'amour dans une étreinte passionnée et brûlante.

Et puis, deux cris délirant retentirents l'un après l'autre, déchirant violemment l'air ambiant et ils jouirent dans un accès de délice étonnant... avant que tout ne retombe brutalement, dont Kanon qui s'affala sur son ami, non, son amant désormais, totalement épuisé et le souffle court. Il reprit peu à peu sa respiration alors que leur deux corps en sueur restaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et, pendant de longues minutes, ils ne bougèrent plus.

Soudain, Kanon sentit le blond trembler contre lui et doucement, il se redressa. Il se maudit bien vite en se mordant les lèvres quand il aperçu des dizaines de perles salées courir sur les joues encore rouges du chanteur.

Il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée...

-Miku... commença-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

-... je, j'ai sentit... baragouina l'autre à travers ses sanglots.

-He?

-Tu m'aimes vraiment...

-Oui Miku. confirma-t-il tendrement. Plus que tout au monde.

Le blond coula un regard embué au bassiste, les lèvres tremblotantes et murmura un "je t'aime aussi" dans un souffle.

Kanon, surpris, lui sourit simplement avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable et il vint cueuillir délicatement les lèvres humides de l'autre dans un délicat baiser. Quand il le rompit, Miku ne pleurait plus.

-----

_Et voilou... finit_

_Un avis si le coeur vous en dit?_

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys_


End file.
